


Arc 1 - First Love

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Huminals [7]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arc 1 - First Love

"Oh come on," Lucas said. "It's cute. I don't know what you're getting so upset about."

"He's too young to be thinking about girls!" Joe whined softly. "He's my baby. He's only eight."

Lucas laughed and licked his ear. "You're being an idiot. It's not like you caught them making out behind the school or anything; they just hold hands and play together. He's cute when he talks about her too and I found him picking flowers for her last week. He's not going to suddenly grow up and stop being our little boy, so stop complaining."

Joe grumbled under his breath and folded his arms. "I'm sure I wasn't interested in girls at that age. I thought they were icky."

Trying to stop laughing, Lucas smacked Joe on the arm. "Hopefully you still think they're icky considering the kind you tend to attract. Besides, you don't need girls; you have me. Now come on. Stop grumbling and get ready so we can take him over to Nuru's to play and you can check out her mother and make sure she's responsible enough for you to leave Warren with her over night."

Pretending to ignore Lucas, not wanting to admit he was right, Joe found his cloak and went to get the bag they'd packed for Warren to take with him. He was almost bowled over when he opened the door to the living room.

"Can we go now?" Warren asked softly and Joe couldn't help but smile at him. This new friend was doing more to make Warren talk than even Lucas and Deb had managed before.

"Yes we can go," he told him with a smile. He picked the bag up with one hand and went to lift Warren up with the other, but he wriggled free.

"No, only babies are carried," he said. "I want to walk."

Joe pouted. "Well, you're still my baby," he told him. "You'll always be my baby, but you can walk if you want to and if you promise not to run off."

"I promise," Warren said earnestly, holding out his hand so Joe could take it.


End file.
